That Time Sam Asked Alex Out
by leiram enaj
Summary: Basically, Sam needed a date. Part of the Stories About "That Time..." Series.


**Stories About "That Time..." Series**

 _ **Supergirl - That Time Sam Asked Alex Out**_

It's spring and just like that, I too, just got sprung on by this woman early in the morning at my apartment. Said woman barged in, per her usual, in my room and joined me in my bed with the requisite peck on the cheek. I knew it was her because of her lack of body heat and the way she snaked her cold legs with mine.

"You have the circulation of an ice cube." I said groggily.

"Ice cubes don't have circula-…" she was replying.

"Exactly." I shuffled and turned towards Sam, my forehead light nudging hers. "Did you lock the door?" I continued eyes closed.

There's a small pause and then a huff before she stood up to make sure she locked the door.

"Kryptonians can be so absentminded sometimes. I mean I know there's nothing valuable to steal in here but c'mo—Oooff!" I was met with a flying pillow c/o the smug brunette. "I'm not Kryptonian."

"HEY! What the! No hitting the home owner in their own home!" I said rubbing my nose. "And also, technically yeah you are." I heard Sam chuckle beside me as she got back in the bed and cuddled.

I adjusted myself to accommodate the woman currently using my arm as a pillow. I waited for her to settle to her most comfortable position before I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Sooo, what are you doing here?"

"Rude." Sam said grinning.

"Says the intruder." I rolled my eyes at her. "What did you do this time?"

"Is it intrusion though if I have a key?" Sam replied jingling her set of keys which, yes, included my spare key. Kara. "And also, why do you make it sound like I've done some insidious things before." Sam replied.

I only responded with a look that said 'Really?' and was met with a slap in my forearm. "Rude! That doesn't count, I wasn't myself!"

"Ow! Fine… 'Good morning oh sweet darling Samantha… what do you want?" I say in a horrible attempt of an English accent.

She giggled. "Can't I just be visiting my other favorite friend?"

I scoffed at that. "You have other friends? Yeah, no. It's barely morning, and way too early for you on a weekend. Coming in this early usually means you need something. And urgent. So, what is it?" Finishing with a brow raise, not sure she could see that.

She sighed and looked up at me with a pout. Oh god no.

"30 under 30 is coming up." She said matter o' factly. I nodded urging her to continue. "And I'm in it..." she then said shyly and started poking my side. I tried batting her hands away.

"This isn't news to me, Sam. What's wrong?" I've known that Forbes announced their picks a while ago and Sam is attending as part of Lena's team, when they were nominated under Enterprise Technology. I've even teased her about it saying not even Supergirl has been nominated for anything. Which earned me a good glaring.

"I wanted to ask you something…" Sam was silent for a bit and was about to say something when her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket after some wiggling around.

"Honey." She greeted the caller.

" _Did you tell her yet?"_ I'm pretty sure that's Ruby on the other end. And tell me what exactly?

"Yes, I was just about to…" Sam looked at me sheepishly. I guess I started looking at her weirdly because she started mouthing 'sorry'. Then I raised a brow when she said Ruby wanted to talk to me before she shoved her phone in my hands and slipped off from the bed.

"Hello? Ruby? What's going on?" I said to the teenager on the phone.

" _My mom's a wimp, that's what."_ Ruby greeted. "I heard that!" Sam shouted from the living room. I had to chuckle at that jibe. "You're telling me, kid."

" _Well, anyway… so I was wondering, right?"_ She started. "Yeah?" I replied. It's like pulling teeth with this two to be honest.

" _It'd be possible for you to kind of be my mom's date for Under 30, right? Ahaha..."_ She finished awkwardly.

Yeah, no. Not happening. _"Alex? You still there?"_ I heard Ruby checking. I must've used my inside voice. "Yeah, no. Not happening, Ruby." I said.

I can hear Sam bounding back towards the bed. "Why not? Embarrassed to be seen with me?" She said jokingly shrugging her brows.

" _Why not?"_ Ruby said back. These two, honestly. I sat up and placed the call on speaker phone.

"C'mon Sam. I really don't like going to those things… and, and why aren't you taking Ruby?" I pointed at the phone.

" _Yeah, bring an underaged person to one of the coolest parties ever where she isn't even allowed to have half of anything cool in there."_ I looked up at Sam and she was nodding.

"A little cheeky right there, Rubes." I said lips pursed then remembering she can't see me. " _Sorry Alex._ "

"How about Lena, she's there already, how about going together?" This woman probably has a team of brilliant business people. I don't understand why she's asking me.

"Who're we kidding, Lena's probably going to ask your sister, and I really don't want to get stuck between those two and die of frustration to be honest, also I really want to ask you." Sam replied resolutely.

I crossed my arms because of course Lena's going with Kara. Those two are still so oblivious, it's downright painful. But also, just thinking about going to a gala is making me uncomfortable.

" _Me too, I much rather it be you."_ Ruby said. "But why though?" I said sarcastically.

" _Because you're awesome, duh."_ I bet Ruby rolled her eyes while she said that.

"And It's going to be for just a night, Alex. Who knows, you might like it even?" She stood in front of me mirroring my crossed arms.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen, but whatever." I shook my head. Sam squinted her eye and pursed her lip.

I heard Ruby sigh. _"I know going to these things sort of unnerve you sometimes, I just think it'll do you some good to go out from time to time. Meet some new people. I mean I'd love to keep you for ourselves if we could, but we don't even get to hang out that much anymore…"_

"Not my fault you're spending time at MIT, miss smarty-pants!" I cut her at that and she laughs. _"I know, I know… What I'm saying is, try going out. See if it changes anything."_ She continued.

Sam sat beside me. "And if it doesn't then you'll know, and I'll be there, we'll still have some fun. If it does, then you'll be my date to all the other ones!" Sam playfully nudged me. I rolled my eyes at her and nudged her back when I heard a guttural 'hear, hear' from Ruby.

"There are other ones?" I can feel myself slowly acquiescing. _"So, it's a yes then yeah?"_ Ruby asked from the phone.

"Maybe she wants me to properly ask her or something." Sam said to the phone's direction before looking back at me. "Alex Danvers, would you please be my date?"

I was nearly cross-eyed with how close her face was to mine. I breathed in and sighed out. "Fine. You two are lucky I adore you so much."

Sam beamed and hugged me then bolted back to the living room. Ruby whooped from the other end of the line.

"I don't even have anything to wear and that's like tomorrow night!" I stood up and said out loud for Sam to hear. _"Yeah, about that."_ I can almost see Ruby's smirk from the other line.

Sam returned with a black halter top bodycon gown. "I think you'll like this one." She said grinning. I just smiled and shook my head. Okay yeah, I like it. The dress looked a little like Dianna Agron's red dress during the Baftas a couple years ago.

" _Oh, and get this, it's got pockets on it."_ Ruby, you lovely, lovely girl.

"Brilliant." Was all I could say.

Sam got up to ending the call, and then she immediately dove under the covers. I shook my head at her. "What, you're right. It's way too early for a weekend."

I took the dress and hung it up my closet not wanting to wrinkle it.

Looking at it now made me realize that my boring Sunday night plans just got drastically changed… for the better? I don't even want to talk about it right now. So, I plopped back down face first and let the now warmish body beside me snuggle in.

"There better be booze." I grumbled through one of the pillows.


End file.
